This invention relates to a new and useful enclosure for outdoor, ground level mounted communication equipment.
Enclosure structure is presently employed in outdoor locations for providing connection between incoming cables and cross connect and/or carrier mechanisms leading to customer service. Such enclosure structures have been found to possess disadvantages which result in costly maintenance, failure, and interruption of service when it is desired to increase the capacity of the system. For example, present enclosure structures have little or no means for increasing the capacity of the equipment without replacing the equipment and utilizing a larger cabinet, thus usually requiring that the telephone service to the users be interrupted and also requiring additional cable splicing and of course additional labor. Such enclosures also expose more equipment to operator access and weather than is necessary, it being a desirable feature that some of the equipment be accessible only to designated personnel.